


Rolling Tides

by Skyeec2



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Drowning, Panic Attack, Plot bunnies made me do it, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way for Demyx to deal with the Roxas issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I can't summery for the life of me. Titles are also hard. Hope somebody enjoys this.

Demyx was not a fighter, he would be the first to say that. If it was possible he would avoid conflict whenever possible, it was just something that the others had learned to deal with.

 That fact left him questioning why he had been chosen for this particular mission. Well, yes he had been close to Roxas during his time at the organisation. Not as close as Axel had been, but Axel had disappeared and hadn’t returned so Superior had to send out their second best option.

AKA, Demyx.

Either way, Demyx was the one tasked with bringing Roxas back ( _home_ ) to the organisation where he belonged. He was aware that the other members didn’t really think he could do, well _anything_ , and he didn’t really blame them with his non-existent work ethic.

That led him to the first confrontation in the Underworld, armed with the cuecards to help jump his memory of what he was being sent out to do. The cards were a result of trial and error as they recognised that his train of thought would only continue to jump in whatever direction it preferred.

The first meeting… didn’t really count, as they only briefly passed each other in the chamber leading to one of the deeper part of Hades’ domain. He barely had the time to _look_ at Roxas, let alone speak to the younger boy.

The second meeting went much better, after all it was an actual meeting. It was then that he was first able to take a close look at Roxas, or at least the person the others had told him was Roxas.

The person before him was completely different than the Roxas he remembered, he was far too optimistic and cheerful to even attempt to pass as their thirteenth member. Not to mention he looked completely different from Roxas, but Xigbar had assured him that this was Roxas, so he needed to follow his orders. 

That confrontation led to a small fight, allowing him a chance to observe the _Not-Roxas_ ( _But Xigbar said he was Roxas_ ) as he brute forced his way through his water clones with the keyblade. Demyx shifted closer and closer to the wide mouth of the cavern, waiting for a chance to escape from the encounter.

He fled the area as the last clone was dispersed, the music fading into silence as he ran from the key wielder and his travelling companions. Once he was far enough away, he took a moment to catch his breath and sort through what he had observed during the fight.

Demyx wasn’t sure what had happened, but he was sure that whoever _that_ as, they weren’t Roxas. Though they seemed similar, there were enough differences between the two to define them as separate beings the least of those being their physical differences.

Roxas for one, was very hesitant to attack an actual person. He could take out hordes of heartless with little difficulties, but even suggest that he attempt to harm someone else and he balked surprising quickly. The ‘NotRoxas’ ( _but Xigbar said he was_ ) seemed to have no such qualms with turning his weapon upon another person.

He took a steadying breath and opened a walkway back to headquarters. He needed to tell the others about this. Whoever this person was, they were quite willing to do serious harm to them.

His final meeting with ‘NotRoxas’ ( _but Xigbar said he_ ) was disastrous to say the least. He hadn’t meant for the key wielder to find him; he had only been sent to the Bastion to check out what was going on with the horde of heartless after all. 

With that in mind, it was just his luck that his walkway opened up right in the other’s way. A flash of panic ( _it’s not real, you can’t feel it_ ) flared through him, an empty not-real ache that only emphasized the hollow thing in his chest.

He had no chance to escape from the smaller male and his companions, the way behind him lead to a narrow passage overrun by heartless and they wouldn’t let him leave very easily. He wasn’t a fighter by nature, but if it came down to it he would fight as best he could in order to accomplish the mission set out for him.

He took a moment to attempt to steel himself, forcing away the last dregs of emotion ( _it’s not real, you don’t have a heart_ ) just as the other members continued to tell him. He concentrated his magic and called his Arpeggio to him, preparing to weave magic through the notes once more.

He wasn’t quite sure on the details of what happened next; one moment, he had complete control over his power and the next the song took a twist, changing in tone and rhythm until it was something completely different than what he had ever been able to create.

The ever increasing tempo of the music had a drastic effect on the water he used in battle. As the music approached its climax, the water roiled, twisting and turning around its captive audience. Dancing in a violent flurry to the crescendo of Arpeggio’s strings.

All around him all he could see was the volatile rolling of the waves, bound to a will Demyx was unable to understand. It was at that point that a sudden feeling ( _but it’s not possible, you need a heart to feel)_ of terror ( _can’t feel it, it’s not real_ ) hit him.

With the terror ( _not real_ ) came the realisation that he was far more injured than he thought he was, seems NotRoxas ( _but Xigbar said_ ) had hurt him more than he had realized. Did that mean this torrent was his fault?

He’s never lost control of his powers like this before, never had a reason to on his usual recon missions. The false terror ( _it can’t be real, you don’t have a heart_ ) continues to grip his empty chest, the water continues to rage around him, but where had the wielder and his companions gone?

He was soon able to calm the raging combination of water and music, leaving only damp ground and the drenched bodies of his opponents before him. His form started to tremble as he approached the NotRoxas ( _but Xigbar_ ), crouching down next to the still form he reached out and turned the chilled body until it was situated on its back.

The child’s face was slack and blue-tinged, vacant eyes gaze unseeing at up him. The trembling ( _it’s not real_ ) was becoming more pronounced ( _stop it you can’t feel_ ) as he stared at the dead face of the Not-Roxas ( _but_ ).

He threw himself away from the body violently, one of his hands was clasped over his mouth to prevent him from vomiting in horror. He had done it, he had somehow managed to kill the NotRoxas ( _but Xigbar wouldn’t lie would he?_ ). Did that count as a failure? Was he to be terminated?

He was still trembling ( _impossible_ ), unable to stop ( _you don’t have a heart_ ) and unaware of the tracks of tears running down his face ( _you don’t feel anything_ ) his breath coming in rapid, short pants as he began to hyperventilate ( _it’s not real, you can’t feel anything, you don’t have a heart_ ). 

He loses track of time for a while and comes back to reality cocooned in warmth and face hidden in a strong chest covered in pitch black cloth. Hands stroke his back in a comforting ( _can’t be real, neither of you have a heart_ ) manner, a soft continuous humming comes from the other man as he rocks them soothingly.

He’s unaware of how much time passes as the other embraces him, knowing only that when he is eventually released to stand up the NotRoxas’ (but Xigbar said he was, why would he lie about that? You killed your friend) body is gone along with his companions.

He gazes up at the one who had attempted to console ( _you don’t need it, you can’t feel anything, you don’t have a heart_ ) him startle to find that it was Saix who was holding him up. The berserker remained silent as he leads him through the passageway back to the World That Never Was, taking him back so that he could explain what had happened and has a chance to rest.


End file.
